Quite Possibly the Coolest Story Ever
by I.Am.Fire
Summary: What happens when Fred and George's new invention, the Magical Machine of Madness, goes out of control? Different storyworlds, misadventures, and craziness, naturally! And when you add regular mortal Dylan Scott to the mix? Oh, crap.


Quite Possibly the Coolest Story Ever

**AN: **This idea has been playing around in my head forever. So... yeah. Also, pretty much everyone's alive in this. (like Fred, George, Beckendorf, etc.) That's 'cause this story is happening in my own personal land of Creative License, where I can do whatever I want.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Twilight series, Maximum Ride, the Alex Rider series,Lord of the Rings, Eragon, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Finding Nemo, Disney Channel, or any other random famous things that might appear in this fic. I do, however, own my character, Dylan Scott, and the Magical Machine of Madness. Take THAT, J.K. Rowling! Just kidding.

It would have been a normal morning at the Weasley household, had it not been for the alarming amount of explosion-like noises emitting from two very mischievous twins' bedroom. A very annoyed Mrs. Weasley was just about to go upstairs and deliver a 展hat-have-I-told-you-about-blowing-things-up-in-this-housespeech, but at that moment, said twins burst out of their room and sprinted down the stairs.

"Fred and George Weasley, what HAVE you been doing?!!?screeched Mrs. Weasley, taking in the twins' disheveled appearance. 的f you've been trying to make those Exploding Toilet Seats again, I won't have it! I am sick and tired of-"

"MUM!!!the twins interrupted breathlessly, 溺um, you'll never guess what we with a dramatic flourish to a rather shocked roomful of people, Fred started, 鏑adies and Gentlewizards, boys and girls, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes proudly presents...

"The latest and greatest in Time-Traveling Technology...added George,

"A sight so fantastic..."

"So mind boggling..."

"So utterly fantastic you will not believe your eyes..."

"Will you just _get on with it, already??_exploded Ron. The twins sighed at their younger brother's impatience, but reluctantly complied.

"We give you...the Magical Machine of Madness!!!and with that, the twins presented a small, rather un-impressive looking object. It was small and gold, with dials and switches and all sorts of complicated gadgets on it.

"....Is that it?queried Ron, looking dubiously at the thing. Fred and George gasped dramatically, rolling their eyes up to the heavens, as if asking for forgiveness.

"My dear stupid brother, that is most certainly not _it_,cried Fred. 敵red, would you like to do the honors?

"Certainly, Forge,the other redhead said. 展hat you are looking at, Ronniekins, is a device that not only allows you to be transported to different places, but to..."

"...Different times!!crowed Fred. 鄭nd perhaps, you can go to...and here Fred waggled his eyebrows mysteriously, 電ifferent _worlds._For a moment there was a rather dumbfounded silence. Then Hermione said curiously, 的t's rather like a Portkey, isn't it? But how did you manage to make it go to different times and even worlds? I mean, you would have had to use an extremely complicated Displacement spell, perhaps paired with a Chronautical charm...The rest of the household tuned out Hermione's rambling and looked at the machine curiously.

"Reckon it'll really work?asked Harry.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?cried Ron eagerly. 鏑et's have a go at it! The other occupants of the Burrow all looked around eagerly and agreed with Ron, with the exception of one very worried mother hen.

"Are you two quite sure it's safe? I don't want anyone getting hurt...The twins came up next to her and patted her back reassuringly.

"Relax, Mum,said George. 典here's nothing to worry about! _We'll_ take care of them..."

"That's what I was worried about,sighed Mrs. Weasley. 釘ut as you two are of age, I suppose a very _short, non-dangerous_ trip should be rest of the household cheered and whooped. Fred struck a dramatic pose and boomed, 鏑et it be marked in history- the first voyage on..."

"The Magical Machine of Madness!!!finished George. 徹n, brave wizards and witches! Let this be done in the name of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Let nothing stand in our way!"

"Oh, stuff it,said Ginny, marching past the twins. 鏑et's _go!_Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gathered around the twins as they held out the Magical Machine of Madness.

"Where to first, Gred?

"How about a nice, safe trip to Hogwarts, Forge?said George, eying his mother warily. 展e can go back half an hour in time."

"Certainly, Gred,chimed in Fred. 展hy, you're almost as smart as I am!

"And you're almost as handsome as I am, Forge,stated George dryly. 哲ow, without further ado, all passengers please gather 'round!"

"Now, if you will, please join hands and form a circle around the that, Fred turned a dial, flipped a switch, and pressed a button, and POOF! All was darkness.

_To be Continued_

**AN: **-grins evilly- And you'll have to wait for an update to hear what happens next, folks. If you have any comments, questions, or constructive criticism, drop me a review or PM. If not, then I at least hope you liked it so far! See ya next time, and don't let the Nargles get to you!

Cheers,

~Avalonfreak


End file.
